The King Of Heart, CHhapter 2
by Drunken Kender
Summary: Remy relays Logan's last wish.


** Author's note: This came after me realising that for some reason my X-men stuff gets read more than anything else I write, and I know very little about X-Men, so, I have to make my own little universe. ^^; Oh yeah, also inspired by some dark depressing music... as most of my stuff is.. Uh... yeah.... R&R, if'n ya' wish ta'. **  
  
  
  
Tears steadily ran down the woman's cheeks as she sat in silence. Completely unaware of the fact that she wasn't alone in the room. Ivory teeth gently snagging and nibbling at her full bottom lip. Cold, stormy blue eyes remained closed, as though she thought it might allow her tears to remain locked behind dark almond lids. Her arms folded gently along the well toned muscles of her abdomen. When her eyes slid open, she was peering outside, though she wasn't paying attention to anything at all. Gazing silently off into the middle of the set of rainclouds above. The warm flesh of her forehead pressing softly against the cold pane of glass in the window, which wa sbeing assulted from the storm outside. She wasn't in her own room, instead, she'd come down to his room, if only to be reminded of him. His scent was still heavy in almost overly clean room. She hadn't touched anything, and probably wouldn't in the future, out of respect for the man.  
  
She was being watched, however. From the doorway of the room. Those soft, tantalizing eyes rest gently upon the woman that stood in front of the window, completely oblivious to the cajun's enterance. His boots, despite how heavy they were, made no sound at all as he pushed his way further into the room. An inhuman grace comming to life in his form with each contraction of a muscle. His movements as smooth and silent as oil flowwing over the surface of water. Effortlessly, the young man made his way along side the woman, who'd just recently been informed of the bad news. "... 'Roro..." He paused after speaking her name, still a little bit behind her, to allow her as much decency as she needed, to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks.  
  
She was completely oblivious to the fact that he'd even been near the room. She'd been only moments away from breaking down and sobbing, untill her ears perked up at the sound of his voice, soothing, relaxing, and unfortunately she could tell by his approach, it would be bearing the bad news. One of her hands rose, gently patting at the streaks that the tears had made along her cheeks with the back of her slender, ivory gloved hand. "Y.. Yes, Remy?" Her voice caught, as she turned to him, shoving all of the pain that she felt inside deep down, trying to forget it, at least for the time being. Those soft, blue eyes, which at times seemed as though nothing would ever be read upon them, now seemed to open up, like a grand novel laid out before the cajun, to partake of what he wished. She tried to stop that, as well, but as with the emotions she was having a hard time fighting down, she couldn't hold back the pain that was cast out by her eyes, either.  
  
The expert thief could pick through her at will, just by gazing into those eyes, at this point. But he didn't. One glimps at those soft blue eyes, glossed over from held back tears, and slightly irritated by the ones that had already gone by, told him far more than he needed to know. Inside, she was in more pain than the cajun had ever known. More than when he'd been left freezing and alone in Antarctica, more than when his wife had fallen into a comma. Storm was experiencing something like he'd never know, and suddenly, like an infectious desiese, he was fighting back tears as well. "Lo..." His voice caught in his throat, that voice that before could have commanded anything of anyone with so much confindence that it would be inhuman to not follow the order, suddenly wouldn't work. His oddly hypnotic red on black eyes slid closed for a moment, to let a single pair of tears trail down his cheeks.  
  
That single sylable was all she needed to hear, she knew what would come in time, but she didn't want to hear it. She knew she would have to eventually, but it just hurt too much to even think about at the moment. Instead of encouraging him to let her know what had happened, she simply rose one hand, her thumb and forefinger cradling her brow gently as she shook her head. "Don't.. Please." The usualy cold, emotionless Storm had been broken down by the start of that name. Broken down to that same, cold, crying girl she' been many years ago, while trapped under the rubble of the fallen building, next to her mother. She wasn't the Windrider, Storm, at that moment. She was a very frightened, alone, Ororo Monroe.  
  
"Non, petite..." Remy offered in that same, almost frightened voice, a brief shake of his head adding to it a bit as well. "'E said 'e wan'ed you ta' know 'dat..." The suave, debonair Gambit froze up a little bit once again, he knew what he was trying to say, and he knew that it had to be said. But for some reason, he couldn't quite think of a good enough way for himself to say it.  
  
She let her hand drop from her face, letting those bright blue eyes of hers lock upon those tear filled crimson over onyx ones of the cajun. Her brows drawn together as she looked over to him, a combined look of confusion, hope, and dread thrown together across her pristine features, making her seem more and more like the young girl, struck with fear.. A flash of lightening arched across the sky behind her, filling up the room for a moment, before they were left in the almost complete darkness of Logan's room. "G.. go on, Remy." She encouraged, as she took a bit of a step closer. Maybe he'd actually come bearing good news. Though, from his demeanor, she couldn't quite see how that would be possable.  
  
Clearing his throat briefly, Remy shook his head a little more from side to side. He wasn't the best at giving messages like these, especialy not under these circumstances. Instead of offering any more words, he let one gloved hand slide into the inner left pocket of his trenchcoat. His fingers grasped the plastic coated surface of a single playing card, which he extended face down toward the Windrider. "Remt think 'dat Wolvie deliver 'de message bes' 'imself, petite." His voice was shaking a little more, at this point, his personal que to make an exit.  
  
Ororo tipped her head to the side, blue eyes narrowing a little ore in confusion as she accepted the card from the cajun. Her eyes fell to the back of the card, which seemed to match the cajun almost identicly. Twistid, tangled, and confusing if one were to take enough time to look it over. Her eyes moved up from the back of the card, just in time to see the cajun slip out from the room. "Re.. Remy.. wait..." She called after him in a somewhat hoarse whisper. She knew it was a pointless plea, but she spoke the words nonetheless.  
  
Taking only a brief moment to clear her eyes of the tears that had yet to fall, and wipe those that had from her cheeks, Storm movced on after the cajun, though she didn't know which dirrection he'd gone, she was still following him, to an extent. She moved down the hallway, in her usual calm, confident stride. Her face was an almost emotionless mask, leading some to think that there was nothing wrong, save for her eyes. Anyone that looked into them could tell that she was in pain.  
  
She stopped otuside of the door to the infirmary, where Logan had been moved earlier that day. A shaky sigh slipping past her lips as she made her way inside, her eyes instantly tearing up once again as she spotted Logan in the center of the room. He'd been laid out on the bed there. His arms at his sides, a blanket pulled up around the middle of his torso, leaving the brillo pad of hair upon his chest exposed. Upon his chest, dirrectly over where his heart was located, rested the card that Remy had left with the man not all that long ago.  
  
Her boots made a soft tapping upon the immaculately clean floor of the room, as she slowly made her way over to Logan's bedside. Her right hand instantly moving tot ake his own, eyes locked upon the warrior's features. She didn't know what else she could do, there wasn't really anything she could say, and she knew it wouldn't do any good if she did. Tears were once more running down her cheeks, as she peered down at the man, unable to fathom the fact that he wasn't goign to be there for her anymore. And not just for her, for the rest of the team... His friends.  
  
A slow close of her eyes, as she let a sob slip past her throat, though she quickly silenced herself. When her eyes slid open once again, they landed upon the card that Remy had left with Logan, her left hand opening up, as she moved her eyes down toward it. As she stared down at the piece of plastic coated paper, a very gentle smile slid over the young Weather Witch's lips, tears streaming from her eyes more freely now. A gesture that, for some people, would mean little or nothing, conveyed more than words could have said, to Storm.  
  
She leaned over slowly, letting her lips close upon the surface of Logan's forehead, her left hand moving in, to grasp the card that Remy had given to the man, replacing it with the one she'd been given. "I love you, Logan." Were the only words she offered, before she turned, starting off back in the dirrection of his room. That gentle smile, still somewhat contorted because of the fact that she was still just between crying periods, still resting softly over her lips.  
  
The door closed partialy behind her, leaving a sliver of light snaking it's way in, over the body of Wolverine. A glint of light flashing on to the wall across the room, reflected from that let in by the crack in the door, off of the Queen Of Hearts that now rested over his own heart.  
  
  
  
** Author's Note 2: If there's any contradictions to the first part, it's 'cause I wrote the majority of this between 5 and 7 in the morning after losing the first part of the story in a hard drive reformat, so I didn't have anything to go back and check with... Yes, I'm making excuses as to why it sucks. ^^;; ** 


End file.
